


Delicately I Dream Of You

by svtxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Erotic Dreams, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lust, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Smut, Wet Dream, broken!Draco, eighth-year, harry is obssessed, smut with warnings, stalking!harry, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtxn/pseuds/svtxn
Summary: Harry has a hard time keeping his mind off Malfoy over the summer when he has frequent and mysterious erotic dreams, things only get worst for him when he comes back to Hogwarts early.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. La Vie En Rose

Harry Potter wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak carefully. He did not want to smush the bouquet of roses he had with him.

"Best of luck to you Harry," His friend Ron wished him before he left the Gryffindor's dormitory.

Harry was careful to not make any noise, even with it being dark and almost running into every wall, he navigated his way to the Slytherin's house which awaited him a lonesome blonde. 

Draco had not been expecting a guest, for he was the only Slytherin awake to his knowledge, studying away in the common room of the snake's house. 

It was just a minute away from a new day, and even if Draco was up at such an ungodly hour, he busied away with his studies without care.

Only until he heard the sound of a door opening and light footsteps did he awake from his trance to look up in the search for whoever was disturbing him.

The footsteps crossed the common room, with a paling face Draco cleared his throat.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself,"

The footsteps stopped and swiftly before Malfoy's eyes, a grinning Golden Boy removed his cloak in a swift motion to reveal himself.

"Malfoy," Harry bowed with the bouquet behind his back in one hand.

Draco rolled his eyes and set his quill down.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night of all times Potter?"

Harry chewed on his lip nervously, hand still behind his back he nealed.

Draco raised a brow and flushed at Harry's lack of response to his question.

Harry revealed the bouquet of roses in front of him, closing his eyes tight he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Will you be my Valentine Malfoy?"

Draco was taken aback in confusion.

"Your what?"

Harry fumbled with his glasses and rolled his shoulders back to relax.

"It's a muggle tradition, February 14th, a day to celebrate romantic love and admiration." Harry quoted.

Draco flushed as he felt his heart race.

Draco realized he hadn't even accepted the bundle of roses and quickly placed his hands atop of Harry's.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend today with me, seeing as you're always ahead in class we could skip today to do something together.." Harry rambled nervously.

Draco held his hand up to meet Harry's warm cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"Oh Potter, you didn't need to make up some muggle tradition to ask me out," Draco teased.

"It is not made up Malfoy, I have chocolates to give you too!" Harry reached into his pocket to fetch some half-melted chocolates and hesitated to hand them over.

Draco chuckled, taking them from his grasp. 

"Best chocolates you've given me yet!" 

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up to pick Malfoy up with him.

Draco yelped at the Gryffindor's strength and clung tightly around his neck and waist.

"Where are you taking me Potter?!" Draco muffled into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry hummed with a lack of response and soon enough they were entering the room of requirement.

"Dear god, Harry you are an eager one." Draco continued to mumble non-sense while Harry carried the smaller over to the bed the room had presented to them. 

Lazily lit candles were sprinkled across the room, creating a dewy mood.

The warmth of the fireplace displayed their shadows intertwined lovingly together.

"Potter-" Draco's breath hitched as Harry nipped on the Slytherin's earlobe like a kitten.

Their erections pressed firmly together, only separated by their clothing, their bodies begged to feel skin on skin.

"Please.." Draco motioned towards their crotches, rutting upwards to create any sort of friction between them. Harry let out a low groan of pleasure, happily grinning at the mess he created in Draco.

"Be patient love," Harry's hot breath left Draco's ear and carefully licked itself down his throat, leaving soft love bites before lapping at them with soft kisses.

Draco let out small whimpers and clung onto Harry's shoulders for dear life. Anxious for more.

"You're so pretty like this," Harry mumbled, swiftly unbuttoning Draco's top before tossing it to the side.

He examined the beautiful pale torso that belonged to Malfoy and the pink, soft and sensitive nipples that protruded, smiling back at Harry.

Harry hungrily took a rose budded nipple into his mouth and sucked softly at it, running his tongue in circles and making sure to coat every inch in his saliva.

"H-harry~" Draco moaned sharply when Harry began to use his free hand to twist the other nipple. Harry's first name on Draco's tongue sent shivers down Harry's spine, only motivating him to stir Draco up more.

"Beautiful," Harry released the nipple with a loud popping sound before moving back up to captivate Draco's mouth into a sweet deep kiss.

The kiss didn't last long when Draco was grinding into Harry's growing erection more and more, Harry couldn't resist any longer.

Clothes removed aggressively, two naked boys collapsed onto the bed, rutting against each other like horny dogs. 

Enveloped in a hungry kiss, Harry broke apart to reach into the side table for a bottle of lube. 

Draco felt a cold sweat overtake him when he realized that this would be their first time. His first time especially having Harry spread and squeeze him apart. This would definitely hurt.

"Wait wait wait-" Draco put his hand on Harry's arm and looked at him worried.

Harry cocked his eyebrow and pulled back to give Draco space to breathe.

"Can you be gentle..?" Harry hadn't even registered how painful this could be for Draco and calmly stroked his hips in reassurance. 

"Of course, I'll stop if it gets too much for you okay?"

Draco nodded and let Harry resume lubing his finger up.

A cold and wet finger rubbed the rim of Draco's hole, earning a gasp from him.

Harry slowly pushed his finger in, knuckle deep, all while using his free hand to rub comforting circles on Draco's jaw.

"You're doing so good," He praised.

Draco blushed and hid his warm face in the hand that comforted him.

"Another one Potter.." He begged.

Harry carefully slipped another finger in, sliding it in to meet his first finger.

Draco looked so fucking gorgeous to Harry, all he wanted to do was making sweet love right then and there but he didn't want to make it unenjoyable for Draco, so he took his sweet time scissoring the tight hole.

Draco had raised his back a little from below him, arching slightly but grinding his hips up into Harry's hand for more. Harry grinned and bent down to place a warm kiss on Malfoy's cheek.

He locked eyes with Harry and let out soft whimpers, "Potter.." He moaned.

Harry raised a brow a hovered over Malfoy's ear with hot breath.

"What do you want Draco?" He hummed sweetly.

Draco let out heavy breaths and reached his hand for his pulsating cock.

Harry grabbed Draco's begging fist and restrained him.

" _Harry_ ," He turned to breathe directly into Harry's gaping mouth.

"Yes, love?" Harry licked a trail down Draco's ear.

Draco's cock was already dripping with precum as it twitched to be stroked and caressed. 

"Harry please, please.. I need you inside me.." He flushed at his own words and how disgusting he was to be begging for Harry to make love with him.

Harry lazily dropped a quick kiss onto Draco's lips before moving down to stroke the inside of Draco's naked thighs. _So soft_ he thought.

Harry made sure to spread open Malfoy's legs so he could comfortably position himself.

Giving Draco one last look, Draco nodded before clenching his eyes tightly, waiting for Harry to split him open.

"Ahah- F-Fuck," Draco's words sputtered out as Harry's large hot cock had slowly been pushed halfway in. At first, the pain was so hot and burned, Draco thought his whole ass had been ripped in half but when Harry had finally stopped to rest, balls deep inside Draco, he calmed at the pressure.

"H-Harry move, ah.." Draco pulled Harry's shoulders closer to him, clenching onto him tightly, back fully arched to meet Harry's warm chest. His legs wrapped tightly around Harry's waist, pulling them even closer together.

Draco was full of _Harry._ He could almost feel Harry push through his guts and push into his stomach with how large and full he was.

It had to have been the most pleasure he'd ever felt, or so he thought for now.

Harry began to slowly thrust in and out of Draco, arms caging the smaller one in.

Draco was so tight, even with the bit of lube he'd use to prep him, he squeezed tightly around Harry's shaft. _Perfect._

His thrusts were slow at first, earning a small whine or sweet moan from Draco when he slammed softly back in, he was eager to plunge his member deep in Draco to fuck his prostate raw but was building up to it for now.

"So beautiful underneath me like this, you're gorgeous Draco," He repeated praises to Draco which made the smaller's face heat up and turn red. He tried to hide the side of his face in the pillow under him but Harry only continued to embarrass the blonde.

His thrusts became quicker and harder, earning louder and sharper moans from Malfoy. Malfoy choked as he felt Harry brush against his prostate and let out a long choke of a sob. Tears began to stream down his face but it wasn't out of pain. They were tears of love and lust.

Harry's grin grew as he realized he'd found his prostate and aimed to hit it again. 

Again he slammed against the sensitive spot and Malfoy cried out Harry's name over and over to keep hitting it.

"More more more more mo-re ah-haah, Harry-" He dug his nails into Harry's shoulders as the pleasure flooded his insides, building up a pool in his stomach. _It was so hot, so hot..._

Harry continued to aggressively slam into his prostate and hungrily captured Draco's wet, soft lips into a deep kiss. The warm hums and tears from Malfoy dripped onto Harry lovingly.

When Harry felt his cock finally give in and burst in pleasure, he thrusted deep into Malfoy and held himself there, feeling his orgasm run through his body and drain him of his energy. He went limp as he filled Draco deep of his sweet loving semen.

Harry grabbed ahold of Draco's smaller shaft and stroked it up and down vigorously, doing anything to help Draco finish off.

Thankfully it didn't take Draco long to reach his climax after Harry did and spilled into Harry's warm hand, going limp as well under Harry.

They both panted heavily and collapsed onto one another.

"That was... brilliant Potter," Draco huffed out after a while of catching his breath.

Harry chuckled and grabbed his wand, making sure to use a cleaning spell before he felt sure he could get comfortable with Draco in bed.

Last thing he remembers, was feeling Draco run his slender and soft fingers through his messed hair before drifting to a comfortable sleep.


	2. Wouldn't It Be Nice

Warm sunlight rested over Harry's face almost forcing him to awake early.

_Another damned dream_ , he thought disappointed.

Thankfully summer was just about over and he could return to Hogwarts for his last year, officially.

Not that returning to Hogwarts would solve these frequent dreams of his, but at least he could attempt one thing he'd been longing for over the last few months since he'd last seen Malfoy in the Death Eater trials.

A friendship.

He'd known for a while he was particularly interested in Malfoy, he wasn't sure exactly in what way, but he'd began to rethink the last few years he'd been attending Hogwarts for and put himself in Malfoy's shoes.

Harry had hundreds of letters crumpled up or stashed away in his desk, all written for the Slytherin's eyes to read, but he'd never sent them. Even without an owl, he'd been deathly afraid of Malfoy's judgment.

Even at the trials when Harry had spoken for Draco, he'd been too afraid to even look at him for the whole of it.

Somehow in his dreams, he'd been able to completely let go and stand his ground to Malfoy. Even in the most embarrassing ways possible.

Harry still didn't know why he had been having erotic dreams all summer about Malfoy but it kept him constantly on his mind. Making the summer feel extra long.

Back to reality, Harry had a wet mess to clean.

Making his way to the bathroom across the guest room, Ginny had just stepped out of her room to greet a crotch soaked, messy-haired, Harry Potter.

Harry covered his crotch instinctively.

"Morning Ginny..." He mumbled shyly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she scurried down without a word.

Harry and Ginny were still not on the best terms after their breakup.

Harry tried to remain friendly but Ginny has been ignoring him all summer and it felt like hell when they ran into each other.

While Harry was thankful the Weasleys even let him stay with them, he always felt like a bother and especially unwanted by Ginny herself.

It was always nice though having Ron around and sometimes Hermoine when she came by.

Harry had switched his bottoms and slugged his way to the kitchen, the smell of cooked eggs drawing him closer.

"Harry be a dear and go wake Ron up, that boy needs to stop sleeping in..." Molly sweetly asked Harry while scurrying to assemble breakfast up for everyone.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," Harry nodded while hurrying up to Ron's.

Ron was peacefully knocked out, shades closed to avoid the sun from waking him up. 

Harry nudged him, letting him stir a little in his sleep before rubbing his eyes open.

"Morning princess," Harry joked while ripping his covers off.

"Bloody hell Harry- Can't you let a man get his beauty sleep..?" Ron Mumbled before reaching for his covers.

Harry slapped his hand away.

"Your mother wants you to get up, food is ready anyways,"

Ron groaned before prying himself up and stretching.

"You suck you know?" Ron glared at Harry, stepping out towards the kitchen.

The sweet aroma of breakfast hit Harry again, his empty stomach cried to eat.

"Thank you dearest, now sit! Breakfast is served." Molly cheerfully dished out food for everyone.

"Oh and Harry, Ron, you both received a letter earlier I almost forgot about." Molly got up to search for what she was looking for before pulling out two separate letters.

"A letter from Hogwarts? Isn't it too early.." Ron wondered with food in his mouth before ripping it open.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are asking for your presence immediately at Hogwarts. While the staff has been very busy rebuilding Hogwarts for this year's students, we doubt to finish the majority of it before the summer ends and would appreciate your help. You are not required to participate in the reconstruction of Hogwarts, but your House would earn an additional 50 points for the aid._

_Please write back as soon as possible or make your arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

"Blimey Harry! You know how many points we could start off with this year?" Ron stood, mouth full still with food.

Harry nodded and reread his letter.

_How many students were asked to participate?_ He wondered.

"Oh Ronald stop talking with your mouth full," Molly complained cleaning up their plates.

Harry looked back at Ginny who was sulking over her food. _Why didn't she get a letter?_

Before Harry could stay distracted Ron ushered him to his room to quickly throw on actual clothes.

* * *

"Do you think Hermoine got the letter?" Ron trudged through the warm mud.

Harry shrugged, he hadn't really thought if she had.

"I wouldn't see why not," He wondered if only a certain portion of students had been selected for their house or year. That could explain why Ginny didn't get a letter.

"Look Harry, there's more students," Ron pointed forwards as they finally arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts.

A good handful of students were chatting outside on the steps near the entrance. Some he'd recognized, and some he wasn't so sure of. 

"Finally, you both took forever," A familiar voice made Ron and Harry turn to be met with a dramatic Hermoine.

Ron grinned as he gave Hermoine a long hug and a peck on the lips before Hermoine turned to greet Harry with a friendly hug.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Hermoine admitted. She was right, they both hadn't seen her for about a month but still kept in touch through the Wealsey owl. 

"I missed you, and so does mum, she always asks to read your letters..." Ron flushed remembering how Molly had gone through the pile of letters Ron kept secret in his drawer. He'd learn to put a spell over them so only he could see them after that incident.

They all had a laugh until they heard the doors open.

McGonagall stood with a worried expression on her face but cleared her throat.

"Thank you to everyone who have returned at my request, we might expect more students to show later but if you all could follow me I would like to explain some things quickly." Everyone had gone quiet but quickly followed after.

" _Merlin_ , everything looks so... different," Ron muttered under his breath. 

Hermoine and Ron pointed out all the new decor and refurbished once ruined rooms.

Something had caught Harry's eye however once he'd started to look around.

A familiar Slytherin.

**Draco Malfoy.**

He suddenly felt his whole body go numb and his legs shake. _What a fool am I?_ He thought, trying to push the blonde out of his mind.

Who would have thought Malfoy would have shown up to restore Hogwarts, the very place he'd help destroy-

There he went, judging Malfoy even after defending him in the trials.

Harry shook his head, trying to focus on McGonagall's quick tour until they'd reach the old dorms which were still perfectly intact as before.

"Now there have been some adjustments made for the eighth-year students. Seeing as the remaining houses have no room for an extra year of students, it has been decided all eighth-year witches and wizards will join in unity as one household." McGonagall presented a new dormitory entrance for all eighth-years to witness.

With access to the new house room, everyone stepped inside anxiously. It was very bare but layed out very differently than any other house common room Harry had ever seen.

"This here is one of the rooms in need of fixing up, I trust the remaining eighth-years can especially take care of this," McGonagall smirked at the Golden Trio.

"If I have to sleep with a bloody Slytherin I'll be sleeping outside honestly..." Ron groaned as Hermoine petted his arm.

Harry didn't mind who'd he have to sleep with. McGonagall mentioned something about the smaller rooms that would have to be shared duoly since they were adults now who needed _some_ privacy, and very few of them.

Eighth-years were dropped off in their new common room, for now, to clean it up. 

With only a handful of them, a few from each of the original houses, they'd have to work together to not only clean but not be constantly at each others throats.


	3. Sugar, Honey, Honey

"Bloody floor still looks like it's covered in urine," Ron huffed as he continued to scrub the same spot over and over with both a sponge and whatever cleaning spell he could test on it.

"I figured you'd pissed on it Weasley," Pansy had paid the Golden Boys a visit from across the room with a smug look.

"Oh piss off will ya?" Ron shot daggers at her with his eyes and got up, clearly done.

"Ooh, he retaliates," Pansy chuckled and bent down to where Ron had been scrubbing and with a wave of her wand, the floor was cleaned in an instant.

Ron's mouth went agape as he tried to seem unimpressed. 

"You're welcome Weasley," and with that Pansy trotted back to her little gang of Slytherins. 

Harry let out a snort.

"What's so funny? I didn't see you getting down to help me," Ron glared.

"My bad Ron," Harry quickly looked back at Pansy who was surrounded by a few Slytherins, only Blaise was recognizable from the distance but he was surprised to not see Draco anywhere near them.

His eyes wandered across the room in search of the bright blonde but felt disappointed when he realized Malfoy wasn't in the room.

Harry himself began to wander around the common room, it wasn't that bad before they'd began to fix it up, but now it was looking really nice and comfortable.

You had your group of HufflePuffs lounging in the center sofas, your Ravenclaws working the hardest to perfect everything they disliked about the place, and the Slytherins hanging on the sides, pointing at others and laughing every so often.

Malfoy wasn't anywhere near them however and Harry was curious as to where he could be. 

Harry worked up his Gryffindor courage to walk up to Pansy and her friends to ask.

"Look who it is, the Golden Boy himself," Pansy smirked while the rest of the Slytherins stared intensely at Harry.

"How can I help you?" 

Harry cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you'd know where Malfoy was.." It sounded weird to be asking this, Pansy surely would suspect it.

"What's it to you, Potter?" She cocked a brow.

"He let me borrow a Quill and I wanted to return it," He quickly made up.

She looked him up and down and leaned in real close, pausing to make him uncomfortable.

"If I hear you've done anything to Draco I'll have your head Potter, I've got my eyes on you," She spoke venomously and pulled back.

"He's in the last room down the hall, to the left," She smiled with evil behind her eyes. She could really be scary sometimes.

"Thanks..." Harry muttered while quickly making his way down the hall.

Softly he knocked.

No response.

He knocked again.

The door swung open.

"Yes?"

Harry hadn't really thought this through. He'd only planned on knowing where Malfoy was but what was he to do now?

"I-I uh-h-" Harry fidgeted with the hem of his robes.

Draco widened the door with a sigh and let Harry in.

The room was already decored very nicely and already resembled the original house's rooms but with two large queen-sized beds.

Draco returned to his desk and sit in his chair staring back at Harry.

"Potter do you need something?" He spat out, turning away to stare out the window.

Harry sat down on the bed he assumed wasn't Draco's and thought.

What did Harry want from Draco?

Surely he didn't _fancy_ the bloke... did he?

"Alright Potter if you came to ask if someone has moved their stuff into here, no one has wanted to room with me-"

"Yes, Draco I came to room with you."

Draco paused, eyes widened and confused.

Harry quickly got up and left the room in a hurry. Turning around next to the door he picked up a quill and wrote off his name next to Draco's on the piece of parchment.

**Room 4**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Harry Potter_

A rush of excitement tickled his nerves as he realized what he'd done. He was definitely going to get a fussy Ron for the next week from this.

"Bloody hell Harry I've been looking for you, Pansy won't leave me alone and Hermoine has been sick to her stomach, sent her down to the hospital wing." He sighed.

"Will Hermoine be okay?" Harry worried.

Ron nodded, "I think she's homesick, she didn't really have a lot of time to prep for this returnal."

Harry shrugged.

"What have you been doing anyway? You ran off for a solid few," He scrunched his nose and eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Me? Nothing, hey have you ever thought of who you're going to room with? Doesn't look to be like there's a lot of open rooms..." Harry quickly dodged the topic.

Ron looked around at the doors and sloppily written names next to them.

"Well, I was going to room with you-" Ron stopped mid-sentence and furrowed his brows.

Ron pushed Harry aside and gasped, then laughed hysterically. 

"W-what??" Harry flushed as Ron laughed at who Harry would be rooming with.

"Listen Harry, I knew you were obsessed with Malfoy but I didn't think you could actually stand to sleep in the same room as him, you're insane." He wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not obsessed."

"Yea, right, that's why I can hear you moaning out his name in your sleep from down the hall." He began to clench his stomach as he couldn't stop from laughing.

"Oh~ Draco~! Draco!" He imitated poorly.

"Bugger off will you?" Harry pushed past the ginger back into his new dorm room.

Draco was slumped over his desk but had flinched to Harry's arrival.

It was already getting quite late so he figured to lay down and get comfortable so he could visit Hermoine early tomorrow.

Closing the curtains on his large bed he kept a slit open so he could watch Draco peacefully fall asleep over a book.


	4. Be My Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta smut warning-   
> Masturbation basically

  
  


"Harry~"

Stirring in his sleep Malfoy kept quiet as much as he could.

Unfortunately for Malfoy, Harry had awoken, still half-awake, Harry peered through his curtain.

The beautiful sight of Malfoy stroking his petite, half hardened cock.

His lips drooled of pleasure and bliss. Images of Harry pooled around in his mind. He couldn't help but let a soft moan escape him when he envisioned Harry's hand instead of his. Pumping his dick with his beastly hands, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and driving him mad.

"Hhh..." Harry perked up at the scene layed out before him.

Malfoy's free hand traveled up his shirt and gripped onto a sensitive bud to twist and pull on, only wishing it was Harry's hot mouth suckling on it.

"H-harry.." He muttered out again, his breath increasing as he stroked faster. 

Harry felt a pressure below him and realized he was already half-hard.

His erection begged to be touched and Harry obeyed, never wanting this beautiful scene in front of him to end.

He had to prop himself up carefully and quietly so he could lay back comfortably and touch himself while still watching what Draco was doing.

Caressing his cock, he envisioned spreading Malfoy's cute ass apart right there to slide himself in ever so gently and slamming him down.

Just the thought of that made Harry almost reach his climax, but he wanted to make sure he came when Malfoy would.

Keeping his erection calm, he watched as Malfoy's mouth was left agape, eyes tightly closed, and tried to match his strokes with the smaller's.

Harry let out a low groan which Draco hadn't seemed to notice for now and tugged away at the sensitive skin his hand gripped.

"Harry.. please..." Malfoy whimpered as he felt the pool in his stomach tingle. He choked up whimper after whimper before his breath hitched, letting Harry know he was coming.

Harry let out a long sigh and felt himself shoot bursts of warm liquid over him.

Draco released a long moan before quickly casting a cleaning spell and scurrying away from Harry's view.

Harry thought he'd been caught watching, but Draco soon returned with pants and sat at his desk to reopen a book and scribble down in it.

Harry felt relieved and cast his own cleaning spell before covering himself again and feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him.  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry awoke sometime early because it was still dark out it seemed, or he'd somehow managed to sleep all day.

He looked out from the slit of his curtain and realized Malfoy must have moved to his bed and got up.

Peering over at Malfoy's bed he blushed from what had happened earlier. Had that even actually happened or was that one of his dreams again? It didn't help it had taken place here in the dorm to confuse him.

No way Malfoy fancied Harry... He'd definitely dreamed it.

Malfoy was lightly snoring away on his bed with his curtains opened, letting Harry's eyes wander for just a little too long.

After trailing his eyes over Malfoy's sleeping figure he looked over to his desk. A large book was left open which seemed to be blank.

Harry examined it closer up, it had been left several pages into the book so he assumed it was charmed to remain hidden.

Harry thought about waiting to see if Malfoy would reveal it for him later. 

He shrugged it off for now and checked the time before heading out to head to the hospital wing.

"Speaking of the devil," Harry perked up at the sound of a familiar voice while entering the room.

Ron had already arrived there, hand in hand with Hermoine, crooked smiles waved over Harry.

"Harry," Hermoine held out her arms for an embrace. 

"Hermoine, how are you feeling?" He smiled while taking a seat beside her bed.

She shrugged with a guilty expression.

Harry looked over at Ron who looked worried.

"I've got to confess something to you both," She admitted after a while with a sigh.

Ron and Harry listened carefully.

"I was going to see McGonagall when I ran into Malfoy-" 

"Damned _Slytherin_ , I'll kill him!" Ron flamed at even the mention of Malfoy.

Hermoine shot a glare at him, "He didn't do anything Ron, please,"

"Anyways, I gave him a look up and down and he seemed almost sickly... His hair was in a mess and he had a swollen eye,"

"He continued to run past me and back for the dormitory,"

Harry tried to think back to earlier when he'd seen Malfoy.

He didn't particularly look how Hermoine described him, but to be fair he'd only studied Malfoy's face in his erotic dream.

"I tried to call out for Malfoy but soon I felt my body start to burn and... There were these younger years who thought it'd be funny to pick on a mudblood."

Ron looked furious but Harry remained calm and he gave Hermoine a comforting look.

"They think it's so funny don't they..." Ron mumbled under his breath.

Hermoine petted his arm with a thoughtful grin.

"I'll be alright, I don't think they did much to me than what they'd done to Malfoy anyway." 

Harry furrowed his brows at the mention of Malfoy again. He could imagine the hate Draco would receive daring to show his face again in Hogwarts and frowned.

Soon Ron and Harry had both been kicked out of the hospital wing and returned to the common room where it revealed to be quite empty.

"Where do you figure everyone's went out to?" He opened his own room to reveal it empty of Longbottom.

"Maybe they're off helping with other things, we should go look after I change," Harry suggested and walked into his own room.

Malfoy surprisingly was there at his desk, writing away again as he had been.

He didn't turn to greet Potter, too invested in what he was doing, Harry puffed.

"I heard some younger years are giving you a hard time," Draco paused at the comment and turned around to face Harry.

Now with the room more lit up than before, Harry could see what Hermoine had described.

Not that Draco's hair was still in a mess, but his left eye was almost swollen shut and very dark in blues, purples, and red.

"Merlin Malfoy, your eye-" He instinctively moved closer to get a better look at it.

Draco furrowed his brows, "It's fine Potter, they're kids," He turned around to hide from Harry and continued his writing.

"Gives them no right to do this to you," He peered over Draco's shoulder.

Draco slammed his book shut and got up, pushing past Potter towards the bathroom.

Pausing he looked back at Harry with a quivering lip, "They have every right to do this to me after what I've done," shutting the door behind him, Harry sighed in defeat.


	5. A Teenager's Romance

Harry had gone down with Ron to the Great Hall where everyone seemed to be gathered around helping with whatever he could. Luckily everyone was already almost finished with the halls surrounding the Great Hall itself which was already restored.

However, there was one room, in particular, no one dared to touch.

The room of requirement.

While it wasn't anywhere near the Great Hall he'd seen it as the only thing left on a checklist someone made of rooms in need of restoration.

Ron groaned knowing he'd have to go all the way back up to the 7th floor. They'd made their way back up and towards the room of requirement sluggishly, complaining to each other on the way there.

The room of requirement was badly damaged to the point where the door had stopped working and instead you had to step inside through the massive hole in it.

"You're saying it like you've got food in your mouth Draco," a mumbled conversation startled Ron and Harry when they stepped into the room of requirement with two extra unexpected guests.

"Fine, _Scourgify!_ " He turnt his wand towards the floor which cleaned itself in an instant.

"There you go-"

Ron cleared his throat alarming the other two of their presence.

Malfoy turned to lock eyes with Potter and looked back at Ron with a glare.

Pansy, however, gave Harry and Ron a smirk before giving Draco a pat on the back.

"You two seem to like to follow us," Pansy laughed turning back to the ripped curtains that sprawled out on the floor.

" _Reparo,_ " She mumbled out towards the curtain, nothing happened.

Ron huffed and walked over towards her and with a wave of his wand the curtain began to stitch itself back to health.

Pansy smirked back at Ron and stood back up.

"I'm starting to think you're not actually that bad Weasley," She looked back at Harry realizing he felt out of place.

"Harry, could you show Draco a thing or two about cleaning up the fireplace?" Draco glared at Pansy with a roll of his eyes.

"Right, sure," Harry walked over to where Malfoy crouched, pushing away ashy pieces of wood that chalked up the floor with awful marks to clean up.

The room was in pretty bad shape with large chunks of the ceiling crushed along the middle of the floor.

Harry wasn't sure if anyone here would be able to lift them up and out but figured he'd deal with it later.

"Hold on you're going to make a mess if you drag it off," Harry offered his assistance while Draco struggled to hold the large piece of wood on his own.

They both carried the done-for pieces of wood out and fetched more, better ones to replace it.

They'd have some time to relax and watch Pansy and Ron struggle to work together, muffling their laughs to each other.

"I don't understand why this room can't just clean itself honestly, Isn't It suppose to help those in need of helping?" Ron complained from across the room.

Pansy chuckled to herself, "Yea maybe if the room wasn't in such awful shape, I'm sure after we clean the floor entirely and restore its doors, it can finish the job." She continued to throw out large boulders.

"Ron is so fussy," Draco admitted while stuffing a sandwich he'd gotten with Harry into his mouth.

Harry nodded, "I'm surprised he was the one to suggest we even come in the first place."

Draco frowned.

"I thought all you Gryffindors were all about this noble and honest work."

Harry huffed out a weak laugh and admired how friendly Draco could be when he wasn't being such a prat.

"You'd be surprised," Harry rolled his eyes over at Ron.

"I'm done for mate..." Ron came over and sat beside Harry, shooting Draco a nasty look on his way.

Draco returned to his quiet and reserved self.

"Pansy's workin' me harder than my mum does," Harry cracked a soft laugh with Ron and they chatted for a while when Draco got up to help Pansy who didn't even seem in the slightest exhausted.

The room of requirement had spent them the entire day to clean up, plus they'd have to come back tomorrow to get the door and the magic in it replaced for it to actually be able to function correctly.

After it had been getting late, McGonagall had gathered everyone to the Great Hall for a celebration dinner.

"Ron's going to end up fat honestly," Hermoine puffed, giving Ron a judgmental stare while he was shoving food down his throat.

"Well, they starved us yesterday, can't let this go to waste," He shrugged.

"Anyways I hope you both had a fun day of cleaning, I for one couldn't stand being locked up with the nurse for so long." She pouted.

"Oh that is right, it was a little too peaceful today wasn't it Harry?" Hermoine elbowed Ron.

"You're lucky to have Pansy only working you tired, otherwise I would still have you polishing the floors."

Harry grinned at the couple's playful bickering but looked back up when McGonagall got everyone's attention.

"Thank you, everyone, once again for coming back to Hogwarts on such short notice to help restore what had once seemed ruined," Harry's eyes wandered behind him at the other tables of students who all seemed interested.

Harry subconsciously searched for Malfoy who he'd finally spot sitting beside Pansy and her friends. Draco was slouching over the table and looked awfully tired, with dark circles around his eyes.

_His eyes._

Harry studied his once swollen and blackened eye and realized it seemed normal. Maybe Draco had covered it up with some illusion spell? What the spell couldn't cover up though, was the gray tone to his skin. He really didn't look too well and Harry felt he should be alarmed by this but only kept an eye on him from a distance.

Pansy had let Draco lean into her side for the duration of McGonagall's speech and provided him with comforting strokes through his hair.

Harry longed to be the one Draco would lean into and shook that thought from his head when Ron tapped his arm for his attention.

"Mate you're staring bloody holes into Malfoy," Ron pointed out obviously.

"He looks sick,"

"He always looks sick, serves him right,"

Harry frowned and turned away back towards Malfoy who was now gone.

He frantically searched around but Malfoy must have left the Great Hall altogether.

"I can only assume the great majority and vital places of Hogwarts will be completely restored a week prior to the new school year." She paused.

"With that being said, starting tomorrow, each house of students will go out to Diagon Alley to assemble their school supplies." Parts of the room let out a soft applause and shortly were released for the night.

"Did she mention what house will go out tomorrow?" Ron fumbled out of his seat while Harry shrugged.

"Slytherin but I'm not sure if that includes the eighth-years," Hermoine thought.

"What will I do without Pansy now?" Ron cried sarcastically earning a laugh from the trio.


	6. I Think We're Alone Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

" _Merlin_ Potter! Stop entering the room like a beast," Draco jumped in his seat.

"Sorry Malfoy," He paused thinking of what he wanted to say.

He plopped down with a long sigh, "You left dinner early." 

Harry thought Draco had ignored his statement when he had only continued to flick his quill around on his desk.

"You're very observant of me this year Potter," 

"Is that such a bad thing considering what you've done?" Harry almost gasped from what he'd said. He didn't actually think poorly of Malfoy anymore or suspect him of any more wrongdoings, but all the negative talk of the Malfoy family over the summer had really gotten to his brain.

Draco paused his actions and turned to Harry with a frown.

"I felt ill, sod-off Potter." Draco hissed before angrily continuing his writing.

Harry only continued to stare at him for a while, wondering what to say to lighten the mood.

He watched closely as Draco's slender fingers pressed firmly against his quill, writing a lot more fast-paced than he usually did. He seemed stressed and tense, possibly from Harry's dumb comment.

Draco himself looked a lot better in the warm candle lighting in contrast from earlier when he looked deathly pale. 

Harry hummed.

"What are you always writing about in there Malfoy?"

Malfoy didn't answer and shrugged Potter's question off.

Harry got up from his bed and stalked his way over to Malfoy, bending down over Malfoy's shoulder, his breath was hot and sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"S-stop," Draco hissed, tearing a page out of the book and crumpling it up.

Harry furrowed his brows at the now blank pages.

Draco's pale neck was now tinted in soft pink. Swiftly turning away from Harry, he closed the book and slumped over on his bed, pulling the bed curtains shut.

"Goodnight Malfoy," Harry hummed and sat back down on his own bed, feeling himself begin to drift off.

He'd hope to see Draco in his dreams again.  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry awoke to a rather warm feeling stirring in his stomach. Almost as if it was burning him he cocked his eyes open to see only darkness.

"I was wondering when you'd awake Potter," A warm hot breath hit his neck, tickling him.

Harry lowly groaned and moved his heavy arms.

"Malfoy..?" Harry mumbled out quietly, confused and blinded.

His eyes were adjusting to the dark however and realized Malfoy had been laying on top of him.

"What are you..?" Harry gasped when Draco rocked his hips forward slowly, only to tease the other.

Draco had been cockwarming Harry and only continued to rock back and forth getting Harry to slip out a hot breathed moan.

Draco hungrily began to suck and lick in the crook of Harry's neck, purring against his skin, Harry flushed with excitement and gripped onto Malfoy's hips and ass.

Harry guided Draco's movements into an increasingly rough pattern, heavy pantings were exchanged as the boys fought to dominate the other.

Draco sat up with a sly grin on his face, drool dripping down his chin, and chest puffed to expose his half-naked chest.

Harry ran his hands up the sides of Draco, aggressively feeling and taking in Malfoy's soft and translucent skin.

Reaching up with one hand, he stroked the side of Draco's jaw before leading him slowly back down into a sweet kiss. Draco's lip quivered when Harry bit into it gently, asking for entrance into his mouth to wrestle tongues.

They melted into each other, Draco wrapping his arms around in Harry's untamed hair, and Harry moving his free hand to dip just below Draco's hip, cupping and squeezing his ass.

Draco bit back a sob-like moan when he felt his hips roll over Harry's, pushing hard against a sensitive spot.

"You're so tight on me Draco," Harry hummed into the other's mouth, trying his best to get Draco to roll over that sensitive spot again.

"I feel so full of you," Draco purred into their kiss.

The rocking of their hips together was sending Harry over edge but he didn't want to let go yet.

Breaking their now swollen lips apart, Harry flipped them over eagerly and pinned Draco down who let out a surprised yelp.

Harry admired Draco in such a vulnerable pose and bent down to fully begin to thrust in and out, earning soft whimpers from the smaller.

"Don't cum yet Malfoy, do you hear?" Harry whispered, keeping his gaze locked with Draco's who was squinting from all the nerves messing with him.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes tightly, his hands still tangled deep in Harry's messy locks. 

Harry groaned deeply into Draco's sensitive ear, hoping to find that bundle of nerves to hit roughly into again.

"Harry-!" Draco sputtered out Harry had roughly slammed into his prostate. 

"Don't cum yet baby," Harry growled softly, hoping to edge the poor boy on as long as he could.

Draco shook his head and tightened his grasp on Harry.

Harry seemed proud of how he could get Draco to make these faces for him. 

"It's so much, so much, s-so much.." Draco whined as Harry continued to pound mercilessly into him, slamming right onto his prostate every time now. Draco could only handle so much more.

Harry's vision blackened softly, confused, Harry rubbed his eyes.

He looked up, layed back on his bed, he realized he'd woken up.

The room still dark, he could hear muffled cries much like the ones in his dream, he got up carefully. He approached Draco's bed and pulled back a curtain to reveal a balled-up, sleeping Draco.

Draco was crying in his sleep it seemed, tears were leaking down his face and he was letting out small sobs.

"Malfoy," Harry tapped his shoulder. Draco choked a sob and latched onto his arm, pulling Harry closer to him.

"Merlin... Malfoy," He paused his whisper and used his free hand to place it upon Draco's cheek to wipe the tears.

"Don't cry, it's alright," He shushed the blonde, hoping he could speak to his sleeping self and get it to calm.

Draco's quiet cries calmed and his face began to relax. Only soft sniffles could be heard now.

"Potter..." Harry looked at him alarmed he'd woken up.

"What?" He quietly responded.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he shifted in his sleep.

"Thank you," He mumbled out before releasing his grip from Potter.

Harry might've stayed there next to him for hours, or maybe just minutes. But he felt a sense of comfort between them there and watched in awe as Draco slept calmly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick thanks for reading this far, I've been addicted to writing this and hope I can stay motivated to finish it


	7. Movements

Harry awoke again for probably the 3rd time that morning, the last being from Ron with a repeated "Harry get up, get up." Ron threw a loose pillow onto Harry who groaned in response.

"What time is it?" Harry murmured out while sitting up to stop the pillow throwing. Ron looked down at his pocket watch, "Dunno sometime past 7?" Not that it really mattered when they got up since they didn't have classes for another week.

Harry grumbled but got up to be met with a cup of tea from Ron with a smile. "Thanks," He mumbled out with a sip.

Everything from last night had come back to Harry in an instant and he instinctively looked over towards Malfoy's bed, he wasn't there. 

Ron caught his eye and smirked, "Remember, your little boyfriend went to Diagon Alley for the day?" Ron teased sitting down at Harry's unused desk. He hadn't needed to really use it anyway since school hadn't started yet, but he did keep his quills and a few favorite books stashed away inside.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Honestly Ron, when are you going to stop teasing me about this?" He set his cup of tea down, taking in the blued sky out the window.

Ron shrugged, "How can I not when you've been drooling over Malfoy since practically 3rd year?"

"I have not,"

"Have too, get dressed we're going to visit Hagrid with Hermoine in a bit," Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of Hagrid.

"Hagrid's here?" He turned to Ron with interest.

"Yea, McGonagall told Hermoine that we should stop by and help him around the hut."

Harry felt much better knowing he wouldn't just be working today and could go see Hagrid, it had been a while since they'd last seen each other anyway and Harry needed to get out of this stuffy room.

Harry hummed, "Alright I'll get changed and meet you out in the common room," Ron nodded and left swiftly.

Throwing on his robes and patting down his hair, Harry had dropped his comb and silently cursed to himself, bending down to search for it.

He found the comb lying next to the bin near Draco's desk and saw a crumpled piece of paper inside the bin. He'd remember when Draco had torn it out yesterday and tossed it.

Curiosity got the best of Harry as he quickly took it, shoving it in the pockets of his robes, reminding himself to take it out later.

"Alright there mate? We're in no rush," Ron huffed as Harry had bolted from his room, almost splashing the cup of tea up all over himself. Harry flushed and nodded.

"Yea lets just go, I've been itching to get out of this stuffy place," He looked around with a frown. The place would definitely need some improvement to feel homier.

"You boys ready or what?" Hermoine had made the two jump with her sudden appearance. 

Harry eagerly nodded and the trio had left for Hagrid's.

"Morning you three, how's it?" Hagrid had let the three in. The place had once been burnt to the ground but you really couldn't even tell that now. It was a lot cleaner and bare, but mostly because Hagrid's personal belongings had been engulfed in the flames.

Harry shrugged while Ron spoke up, talking all about their summer at the Weasley's, how they'd been asked to return to Hogwarts early, and his newly formed opinion on 'not all Slytherins are that bad'.

Hagrid had a laugh and the four spent a while just catching up or listening to the almost unbelievable stories Hagrid had to say about his summer.

"And that is why I'll never go back to owning a pesky pixie.." He yawned.

"Oh look at the time! Well, you all better be off for now, I've got some things I need to do," The trio frowned while being led out the door.

"But McGonagall said we could help you-"

"Ah did she? I suppose maybe later then," Hagrid shut the door on the three, all just as confused as the other.

"I suppose we should go back to finish the room of requirement, Pansy will be an arse about it later if we don't by the time she's back," Harry agreed, making sure to dump off his tea on the way back to the castle.

* * *

"Hermoine please do tell me how in the bloody hell we're supposed to put this door back together?" 

"Simple Ron, watch," Hermoine voiced out various unrecognizable spells in order to reattach all the parts of the door together and with an altered Reparo thrown in at the end. Ron's jaw dropped, gobsmacked and impressed.

"Why can't you ever teach me how to do something like that?" Ron threw a chocolate over at Hermoine, feeling quite like a useless Wizard compared to his girlfriend.

"I've spent far longer studying spells for things like this than you," She bit into the chocolate, "I don't think you're suited enough to be able to handle spells like that," She joked with a hushed laugh.

Ron pouted, "My feelings..." Before embracing Hermoine with a fit of laughter shared between the two.

The two's attention was caught from a sudden voice.

"Impressive Granger," Pansy scoffed playfully, making her way across the room with Malfoy trailing behind, holding onto a large stack of books.

Hermoine shot her a short glare and left the room without a word.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," Pansy mumbled as she took one of Draco's books out of his hand.

"I don't think you realize you come off.. not very friendly," Ron walked over towards Harry and sat beside him. Harry seemed to have been starring off even with Ron giving him a nudge.

"Right well, Draco and I came here to ask the glorious _Golden Trio_ if they'd like to go to Hogsmeade with us later," Pansy smirked, now taking all of Draco's books in her hands.

Ron looked over at Harry and snapped his fingers to wake him from his daydreaming, "Sure Pansy, Three Broomsticks Inn?" He questioned earning a short nod. "Yea we can all go together, Draco's idea you can thank him," Draco's eyes shot up as he furrowed his brows at his close friend.

Harry studied the blonde. His eyes were shifting around everyone but Harry, paled flesh was now tinted pink, an all too familiar image to Harry. He had to look away to avoid stirring himself up.

"Come Draco, we've got to put our stuff away," Draco nodded and followed her carefully behind.

Ron huffed, "Why has Draco been acting so...odd..." He thought aloud. Harry thought to himself possible reasons, surely it had to have been partly because he'd basically lost his father figure, his family's manor, and how traumatic becoming a death eater had been. Harry had almost missed Draco's name-calling and their occasional duels now, but he also enjoyed being able to breathe in the same air as Draco without any problems.

"Well I'm heading back, see you later Harry," Ron got up swiftly and left Harry to meditate on his thoughts in the room of requirement alone.


	8. Flame In Your Heart

Harry had almost forgotten about the paper in his pocket and eagerly ripped it out, unfolding it carefully to smooth it out.

Harry's first reaction was confusion but he proceeded to reread it over and over and over to fully understand what it was.

_" at that point, Potter would penetrate deeply into Malfoy over and over, harder and harder, the pain he felt was tremendous, but that feeling only turned him on even more. "It's so much, so much, s-so much.." Malfoy cried out to Potter who didn't seem to let up for even a second._

_All he'd ever wanted to do to Malfoy was claim and breed him like the slut he was. Sucking in a breathy groan, Harry felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. Blood burst out of the punctured holes, drooling over the skin which Malfoy gladly lapped up. A large and bruised bite mark sent Harry over the edge when he felt himself release all tension in his body._

_Malfoy whimpered out in response, "Harry, Harry, Har- please let me cum please, please.." Harry nodded, unable to speak from the sensation his body had long jittered and sputtered from. Malf-"_

The writing ended there, unfinished and oddly familiar.

"Shit-" Harry jolted, feeling a violent and throbbing pain in the side of his neck. He placed a hand over the sudden pained spot, drawing his hand back he was met with a glistening, reddened substance covering his fingers.

"What the-?" He got up and a sudden mirror had appeared in front of him thanks to the room.

He inched closer to the mirrored image and inspected the wound which was still bleeding, dripping down his neck onto his robes.

Just as described on the piece of parchment, his neck had been swollen, bruised, and bitten.

_What kind of dark magic is this?!_ He thought, throwing the paper to the floor in an instant.

Many questions flooded Harry's mind. It was quite obvious that this was the continuation of last night's dream, written by Draco Malfoy himself. Harry's face was hot with embarrassment like he'd just been stripped of his clothing, _what did this mean?_

He sat down, the throbbing pain in his neck eventually left him as the blood had dried up.

He would look back on all the erotic dreams he'd had about Malfoy over the summer and wondered if they had all been written down in that strange book of his. _What kind of magic was it using?_ _Did that book just record dreams and slip up from Malfoy's tear-out?_

_Or was it possible it could control and manipulate others' dreams written down between the writer and whoever was written about? Did Draco experience these dreams as well or was it just Harry?_

Harry had begun to feel sick at the many thoughts but everything had begun to make too much sense if his theory was correct. Should he confront Draco later at the pub? Or perhaps when they're alone?

He shook off confusing himself even more and got up to eagerly get back to his dorm.

Upon entering his room he wanted to make sure if Draco was there his neck would remain unseen. 

"Potter," He heard Draco call out from his desk. 

Harry ignored him and made his way to their bathroom.

A hand had stopped him dead in his tracks from shutting the door, " _Potter_ , don't ignore me," Draco spat at him with a quick glance. Harry turned away, afraid of letting Draco know he'd gotten into his bloody bin and uncovered what felt like a shared dirty secret between them.

"Look at me Potter, I'm serious," He commanded but Harry bent over the sink, just the other side of his neck was a bloody mess.

Draco crept up slow to Harry, careful Harry would do something outrageous to him if he'd move any faster.

"I need to piss can you get out?" Harry mumbled, backing up towards the shower.

"Shut up and look at me!" Draco raised his voice but his actions remained calm.

Draco's hand gripped Harry's visible shoulder and yanked his whole body closer to Draco's.

Hot breaths exchanged as Draco had a moment to process what he'd seen covering Harry's neck.

Harry was deathly afraid to say anything more and only looked down at the floor between them, Draco's movements froze and he felt a cold sweat cover him. 

" _You_..-" 

"Yes, I know Malfoy,"

Draco's lips quivered as he pulled Harry's jaw up with force.

Harry didn't know what to expect, but what he didn't expect was for Draco to simply walk out of the bathroom, and out the room.

Releasing a long-held sigh full of tension, he looked back into the mirror over the sink. Properly cleaning up the bloody mess. The bite mark would remain swollen and bruised in probably the most obvious spot ever, leaving Harry quite exposed with no story to give to his friends later.

It didn't help him, his friends, and Draco would all be together in the pub. Probably be filling the air with some sort of awkward tension. 

Harry had an idea.

* * *

Harry was clueless on wound covering spells unlike Draco but thought against asking for his assistance now. 

Ron let out a muffled snort of a laugh.

"Bloody hell mate, you really let him do that to you?" Harry frowned.

"It's a long story, I don't know any covering spells and the only person I know who does is ignoring me," He admitted. It was nice out actually, even with it being how late it was. Hermoine had let them know she was running late and would later join them.

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, Harry's eyes had spotted Draco's blonde hair in an instant, giving him a long stare to let the other know he wasn't going to play nice tonight.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat beside Pansy, this had been a bad idea to come after what had happened but Pansy wouldn't let him go so easily.

Ron waved over at the two and they'd made their way over.

"Granger still upset about earlier?" Pansy looked a little disappointed.

Ron shook his head, "She's just running late." Pansy smiled while picking her fork around her salad. Harry didn't seem very hungry and neither did Ron since they'd had a snack before coming.

Draco was sipping on soup, not daring to eye Potter once.

"You look like you've been attacked by a werewolf Potter, what happened?" Harry perked up and the mention of him and smirked over at Draco who looked panicked.

"Just a certain someone I was in a duel with, things got quite messy," He kicked softly at Draco's foot under the table which made him jump.

Ron and Pansy would go back to chatting away while Harry would flash many glances back at Draco who only looked upset and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," Draco had finally excused himself to the restroom, in need of some air.

Harry got up as well, neither Ron or Pansy questioned it, too deep into their conversation.

_He'd chase and corner Malfoy into a stall, get some communication between them_ , was Potter's brilliant idea.

"Leave me be Potter," Draco had finally spoken up, upon entering the restroom with Harry right behind him.

Harry refused and grabbed ahold of the blonde's wrist.

"Malfoy-" 

"No Potter, whatever you stole from me was a mistake, shouldn't have been seen by anyone, let alone you."

Harry eyed Malfoy up and down, he was particularly dressed well tonight, Harry only wished to make a mess of right now.

"I enjoy them Malfoy,"

"What?" Malfoy looked Potter in the eyes as if he'd misheard him.

"I enjoy them, _Malfoy_."


	9. Sex Money Feelings Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter, for not posting yesterday I made it longer :)

"No," Draco whispered, barely audible to Harry.

"Pardon?"

"No Harry, don't you understand?" Draco ran a nervous hand through his hair, "You should feel disgusted, I've been using you for my own benefit."

Harry hadn't felt used at all. In fact, he'd felt a warm fluttering in his chest.

Draco let out an anxious laugh.

"I won't ever touch the book again, just forget about it," He coughed, a gloomy expression held itself on his face.

"No Malfoy, listen," Harry bit his lip,inching closer to Draco. Harry could see tears begin to build in Draco's eyes, threatening to spill any second.

Harry gently cupped Draco's tense jaw, "I've been wanting to make these dreams a reality actually," He breathed, holding a long and competitive stare. Draco swallowed hard and closed his eyes, warm salty tears ran down his cheeks to which Harry's thumb wiped away.

"I feel so fucking embarrassed," Draco confessed in a low rasped voice.

Harry warmly grinned and pulled Draco into a loving embrace, "Don't be," He mumbled into Draco's shoulder, "There's no need for that if the feeling is mutual," Draco scoffed at that as they broke apart.

Draco eagerly rubbed his eyes and motioned over to the sink to wet his face.

"You really should show me how it works though, I'm really curious as to how it could have given me this," Harry pointed to the bite mark. Draco looked up and blushed at the cause of it while drying his face.

"I'm tossing it away later," He huffed, "There is a blurry line between the dream world and reality when it comes to that book."

"Malfoy-"

" _Draco."_ Draco tried his best to forget the fact he'd just shed a tear over Harry Potter, but offered him a start to their friendship.

"Draco," Harry paused, "I want to explore that with you." Harry realized how bold he was being but this is what he wanted. He wouldn't have thought he could get this far just a few months ago and was grateful for every moment they shared together.

"Alright," Draco gave in, eager to leave before someone walked in on them.

"Tonight for me?" Harry held a hand upon Draco's shoulder. Harry's patience was running out and he was too curious as to how Draco even obtained such a book.

Draco nodded, breaking out of Harry's touch as he left Harry to wait in the restroom. He'd leave a few minutes later to make it not seem as weird for Draco's sake.

When Harry had returned he'd come back to almost a full table of people. He'd noticed that Hermione had arrived, and greeted her with a wave.

" _Salazar_ Harry, you look a mess," Hermione scoffed playfully.

"Thanks, Hermione, that's a lot coming from you," Harry smirked, sitting down beside Draco since Hermoine had basically stolen his spot.

Everyone seemed to really be caught up in a debate between Ron and Hermoine that had broken out but Harry would only use this distraction to press even closer to Draco's side.

"Ever heard of personal space, Potter?" Draco mumbled under his breath, careful to not draw attention.

"I haven't, I don't quite like the idea of that though," Draco kicked his leg with a loud thud. Ron looked over and connected the dots. With a smug look, he began to turn his hands into puppets, furiously making out with one another that matched his kissy face. 

Harry would definitely get crude comments later from Ron but flipped him off for the night.

The best part of heading back from Hogsmeade, besides when they'd get back to the dormitory, was the way Draco looked up at the stars. Harry would have loved to capture that moment and save it for later if Draco hadn't stopped since he'd notice Harry staring at him.

"Sod-off," The Slytherin scoffed.

"Never Malfoy."

" _Draco,_ " He reminded him.

"How come you can call me Potter and I have to call you Draco now? Doesn't seem very fair," Harry hadn't even noticed that Draco had moved closer to him as they walked.

Breathing into Harry's ear he whispered, "I save first names for the bed," Everything about that comment made Harry shutter.

It seemed like forever before they'd gotten back, parting their ways into their rooms. Harry couldn't help but remain close to Draco the entire trip back.

Like an excited dog, Harry seated himself on Draco's bed and waited for Draco to bring the book over.

"God Potter I cannot believe I'm even showing you this," Draco mumbled out, turning open to the first page. " _Revelio,_ " With a press of his wand to the creased pages, everything was revealed. What a stupidly easy charm he probably could have guessed this whole time.

Harry's wandering eyes scanned the pages before Draco quickly pulled back with a worried expression.

"Potter, I must tell you that when anyone but the author reads from here..." He muttered, "The things written in here can bend into reality, please be careful." He handed the book back over to Harry who almost felt unsure if he should even read it at all thinking back to when he got the bite.

"Surely most of the dreams weren't ever dangerous? Not that I can remember of," He flipped through to see just how many pages were filled and Merlin was it a lot.

Draco shook his head, "It doesn't have to be pain you may feel from reading these," His face flushed red, "It could be good feelings too. I wouldn't really know I've never had anyone read from it..." He drifted off in his sentence.

Harry shrugged and took the chances to read through the first few pages, very familiar with what was written, it was almost embarrassing to be reading a narrative of his wet dreams. He didn't want Draco to know that though as he may take it the wrong way.

Harry had flipped through many pages, skipping a few pages here and there until he'd reach his very recent dreams. He could imagine back to when he'd study Draco when he was writing before drifting to sleep. Never did he think Draco would be writing down their shared dream that night.

Draco had buried his hands in his face beside Harry, not wanting to see how Harry was reacting to his cursed writing.

Harry hadn't noticed but his body had been reacting the ways he had once in his dreams, flushed, sensitive, even shaking. He couldn't exactly hide it when Draco did peek at him, but he was too invested in reading through the rest of it to stop.

When Harry had reached the last page he'd seen the bits and remains of the last page torn out. He frowned, pulling the page out of his pocket to layout over its missing pieces. "Why did you rip this one out?" He felt confused and was too scared to even bother to reread the last page to himself again.

Draco peeked out over at what Harry was talking about and sighed, "I figured you'd wake up with a throbbing pain not actually there and investigate it, find even possible traces of magic from this book, I don't really know." He took the page from Harry's hand gently to read it over.

"Harry rested a hand over Draco's and softly grinned, "You won't stop writing these, will you? If you're going to toss it I'd like to keep it..." Harry blushed at the request he'd given.

"I didn't think you'd want me to continue them," He paused, "You can keep it but please don't use it for stupid things." Harry laughed lightly and brushed his hand over Draco's jaw. He wasn't sure how far he could go without upsetting Draco but he figured it would be okay if Draco had written these things.

Draco leaned into Harry's touch and fluttered his eyes shut. Draco looked _heavenly_ in the candle's chambré flickers over his delicate skin. 

No words had been exchanged for a while, but moves were made and Harry let his hands toss the book down and lean over on Draco. He'd cautiously remove the blonde's robes, looking up to meet Draco's eyes for any signs that he didn't want to do this.

Draco, however, only nodded approvingly.

When Draco's robes had dropped off his shoulders, all his bare chest was exposed to Harry in an instant. The candlelight had moved across his skin and made it look even more delicious than it had been in his dreams. He'd notice the scars riddled across Draco's chest and sighed of guilt.

" _Harry_ , I've come to find those charming," He assured Harry who'd ghost his fingers over them, creating tingling sensations in Draco. 

Harry bent down and tenderly places kiss along the river trailed scars, marking them as beautiful rather than mistakes he'd made. He hadn't known when but Draco had knotted his fingers through his hair, it seemed he rather enjoyed that not just in their dreams.

His feathered kisses had trailed up from Draco's wrist to his dark mark, which Draco had instinctively pulled away from. "Sorry," He mumbled. He left lingering kisses all around and eventually on top of the mark. So many beautiful places on Draco that he had yet to really explore.

Draco shuddered from the gentleness of Harry and propped his legs up to hook around Harry's waist.

"How far do you want to go with this, Draco?" He'd reach back up to Draco's face to whisper seductively to the other. Draco released a hot breath and closed his eyes tight. "All the way Harry, I'm done waiting."

Harry lowly growled approvingly and enveloped Draco in a breathy and hot kiss. Their tongues had connected and ran over each other, trying desperately to really taste one another. All while they exchanged a wet kiss, Harry was slowly undoing Draco's bottoms, along with his own, desperate to just feel the blonde up already.

When Harry's hand had drifted lightly over Draco's robbing erection, Draco let out a breathy moan into Harry's mouth. Harry's own erection was growing just at the sight of Draco. Breaking apart, Harry slid down Draco's body to his briefs, venturing his hands by dipping them low to tug off the restraining clothing.

"Bloody fucks Harry, you're taking forever," Draco faintly husked earning a soft chuckle from Harry.

"I just want to really appreciate what I'm looking at," Harry kissed down on the sensitive skin now exposed from the briefs. He'd feel Draco's tighs up and down, soft as he'd imagine them to be, but they shook with every gentle touch.

Draco whined out as Harry trailed his kisses up to the base of Draco's hardened cock. Running his tongue up and down the shaft, he dipped into the slit when he felt Draco lightly buck up. He didn't know how experienced Draco really was and wasn't sure if the dreams had really counted. 

He'd throat down Draco's cock suddenly, pulling back with a pop sound that had Draco's body shudder against him.

"No no no no, Harry.." He looked up to meet Draco's squinted ones, "I want to feel you inside me." He breathed out nervously. This had felt familiar as if they'd actually fucked for ages before this. He obeyed Draco and got up to stroke his own hardened cock while leaning over Draco.

He held two fingers up to Draco's mouth, seeing as they hadn't any lube around and he would definitely have to look into lubing charms later.

Draco's hot tongue, swiveling around Harry's fingers felt heavenly. Such a pretty sight it was to Harry, he'd almost finger fuck him orally if his cock wasn't so hard now.

Retracting his fingers from Draco's mouth, he brought the saliva-coated flesh to Draco's rim and pressed hard. " _H-Harry-_ " Draco choked out while grabbing and gripping tightly onto Harry's free arm.

Both fingers had fit perfectly into Draco's puckered pink hole, slipping in and out as if he'd been stretched out before this. Harry wondered if their dreams could allow for that to happen but lost thought when he'd lightly brush against Draco's prostate earning a rasped moan from Draco's pretty lips. He'd arched his back too, hoping to press against it again but Harry had retracted his fingers again.

Draco's soft whine followed from the loss of touch but Harry cautiously positioned himself at Draco's entrance, shooting Draco a concerned look.

"May I?" Draco opened his eyes lightly and nodded, he was almost deathly afraid of what he might feel and hoped it was a pleasurable as it was in the dreams.

"A-ah," Draco cried out, fists clenched harder into Harry's flesh as he continued to push in until he felt his balls rest at Draco's swollen entrance.

Harry rested there for a long minute before slowly moving in and out to create a rhythm to beat against.

The expressions Draco gave reminded him of the ones he gave Harry in his dreams, beautiful and broken. Saliva had still glossed over Draco's swollen and red mouth, the sight made Harry release a low groan and motivated him to thrust harder and faster.

Draco's low and mumbled moans would increase in volume and turn into whimpers and sobs, the pain hadn't faded but turned into a painful pleasure that sent shudders and trembles through his whole body.

"Draco," Harry groaned out, tilting his head down to rest against Draco's, their breaths exchanged and Harry began to lick at the wet and pretty lips of Draco's. 

Draco gasped and bucked his hips when Harry slammed into him, violent sensations filled Draco as his mind grew cloudy. They only continued to moan and groan out each other's names into the air, Harry felt his stomach pool with sensual pleasure, a pressure was built and felt himself about to release.

"Draco come for me?" He breathed into the other's. Draco could only nod, unable to get any words out other than the sweet taste of Harry on his tongue.

Draco released high pitched sobbed moans and felt his eyes become just a bit wet.

Harry followed after and released deep into Draco like how he'd dream of doing.

Harry collapsed onto the side of Draco, unable to even pick up his wand to clean themselves, to which Draco had to do.

"You're even better in real life Potter, how is that even possible?" Draco had caught his breath but felt himself grow drowsy.

Harry followed with a soft chuckle and wrapped an arm around Draco's body, snuggling close to smell the cologne Draco had still faintly on. "Talk later Draco, I need to enjoy this while I can," Draco huffed in response and adjusted himself more comfortably. 

Harry for once didn't have an erotic dream but had lived it.


	10. Sunflower

Harry was up quite early compared to Draco who was sleeping away peacefully in his arms. Careful not to wake the other, he slid out of the bed and over to his own bed. He got ready quickly since he would have to leave for Diagon Alley early.

"Harry...?" Draco murmured in his sleep, barely awake enough to open his eyes.

Harry glided back over to Draco's bed, "Yes?" He placed a kiss upon Draco's forehead.

Draco grinned softly, "What are you doing up? What time is it?" He slurred out, fumbling for his pocket watch.

"Early enough to leave for Diagon Alley," Draco sighed and threw his head back into the pillow. "You're going to just leave me now?" 

"Of course not but yes--I need to go you know otherwise I'll-" 

"I know Potter, I'm messing with you," He huffed and stretched his body out.

Harry admired the sleepy Slytherin and turned back to comb through his messy hair. He didn't need to take anything with him, maybe his wand but now he was a bit too early. Harry got a brilliant idea and left the room without a word.

A while later, Harry had returned finding that Draco was asleep again.

He cautiously set the second cup of tea down on Draco's side table when he felt a hand snake up his arm.

"Thanks," He heard Draco mumble before his hand released from his arm.

"I'd better go now, I'll see you later?" Draco nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Harry left with a wave and slipped into the common room to see Hermoine, Ron, Seamus, and Neville lying around.

"Morning princess," Ron teased, a familiar nickname they'd begin to call each other since Harry had begun to live with the Weasley's.

"Have fun with Malfoy last night?" Seamus piped in.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sod-off that's none of your business," Seamus held a hand to his chest, "Rude." He scoffed, "As your room neighbor I have every right to be apart of your love life if I'm going to have to listen to you guys bang every night."

"Right, not like I won't have to listen to you and Dean fuck at the start of next week," Harry shot back, "Why didn't your boyfriend come anyways?" Seamus shrugged, "None of your business."

Hermoine coughed, "Shut it both of you, we leave in 5 minutes," She reminded them.

Harry shrugged and sat down beside Neville who seemed to be studying his wand as if he'd never seen it before. Harry would have to remember later to cast a _muffliato_ if he and Draco wanted to further continue things like such.

He blushed at the thought of going even further with Draco and had to snap his thoughts away when he heard McGonagall come in with a frail smile on her face.

"Evening students, is everyone here?" She looked around and counted the Gryffindor heads before motioning them all to follow. "I'm sure you all know how to get there by floo but I don't want to see you all come back with one less head." 

They made their way to the floo in McGonagall's office and one by one were transported to Diagon Alley. It didn't seem very busy considering that it was still quite early for anyone to just be up roaming about. Harry hadn't been to Diagon Alley in a bit of time, he'd usually have stayed inside his room at the Weasley's or met up with Hermoine at a muggle pub to catch up and talk.

A sense of Nostalgia had hit him and he grinned looking about. He already knew what he'd be needing since it was practically all the same every year. 

He broke apart from the group with Ron and Hermoine and examined the owls perched around in their cages. Harry couldn't bear to get himself another owl even if it made him almost handicapped. 

"I've been needing me a new pet," Ron said softly in remembrance to his Scabbers. Even if Scabbers wasn't exactly the pet of his dreams, at least Ron could move on.

"What do you think you'll be getting then?" Hermoine chimed in turning to look at the friendly owl that followed its eyes on them.

Ron shrugged, "I don't think I can live to have another rat again," He shuddered and examined this owl closely. It was a beaut for sure, coated in gold and brown, a very unique combination that wasn't often seen.

He held his fingers to the edge of the cage in hopes to feel any connection towards the animal and let out a wide grin. The owl bent down to touch beak to finger through the cage and closed its eyes as if to purr. 

Hermoine lifted up the tag connected to the cage and her eyes went wide. "I wouldn't get too friendly with her, she's quite a lot," She huffed as if offended by the price she'd read.

Ron removed his fingers and looked over at the tag, "Bloody hell.." He trailed off. 

"Mum only sent me so much, I'm sorry girl," He released his fingers one last time from the cage.

The three of them had to move on from the creature and continued to explore the shops they needed to, collecting books, quills, and everything in between.

"Hold on guys I forgot something in the last place," Harry nodded off from the two, grinning to himself. 

Where was she? He looked around desperately near where they'd seen the lovely owl from earlier. He spotted her moved down a ways and desperately made his way over.

A cold sweat took him over when he realized who was there checking out the owl he wished to.

"Ah Harry Potter, how are you? Looking for an owl I see?" The man turned away from the lady to give Harry his full attention. Narcissa turned to Harry with a tense look.

"Oh, I was just checking this owl out yes, for a friend," He fumbled with his robes nervously.

The man looked over to Narcissa who seemed to relax and smile over at Harry.

"It's alright he needs the owl more than I do," She nodded off with a gentle wave. Harry was rendered speechless for a moment until he realized he was still standing awkwardly in front of this poor man. "Right, here," He pulled out the gallons from his pocket and handed them over.

"Pleasure doin' business with you," The man dragged the cage over to hand to Harry who thanked him, eager to rush back to his friends.

Hermoine was the first to turn to Harry and notice what he'd left for and she let out a warm grin, tapping Ron on the shoulder to turn around.

Ron's eyes lit up at the sight and he slowly walked over to Harry, unsure if he'd actually been bought a new owl or not.

"Is this for..?" 

"Yes Ron, she's all yours," Harry handed her over to Ron who looked like an excited child. " _Merlin_ Harry, thank you, you didn't have to you know?" Harry shrugged, "I felt I needed to."

Ron quickly left with his stuff and owl in hand to really get a good look at her. 

"I think shes a Constance, Mum always said if she had another daughter that's what she'd name it." He let his fingers past the cage holes to stroke the gentle owl.

Hermoine and Harry grinned to each other at the sight, almost needing to pry Ron away from the bird to continue the last of their shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna need to go back and proof this, I've been behind on stuff and my sleeping schedule went graveyard..


	11. No Idea

"Constance no!" Ron reached for Constance who had flown over to sit on Harry's shoulder and purr into him on their way back to the common room. 

Harry let out a huffed laugh with Hermoine before prying the bird off to hand to Ron. "Don't go stealing my bird now Harry," Ron sighed in defeat as Constance finally nuzzled into Ron's shoulder.

The trip to Diagon Alley was quite fun and relieving since they'd been trapped in a castle for the past week cleaning. They could go home now if they so wanted since Hogwarts was about 99% restored, and to have a proper goodbye from the students' family's.

Harry hadn't planned on going back to say goodbye though to Molly, it didn't seem like a casual thing he could do to his friend's family. And besides, he had already bid his farewells before leaving for Hogwarts anyway.

Ron felt about the same way as Harry and welcomed Hermoine and Harry to always hang with him until the school year officially started.

Harry was unsure if Drack was on good terms with what was left of his family. Curious, Harry would ask him about it when he got to his room.

"Back already Potter? My my, let me help you with those," Draco was quick to welcome Harry back and grab onto the books Harry struggled to caress in his arms.

"Thank you.." Harry mumbled out still thinking of how to approach Dravo without setting him off.

"Something is on your mind?" Draco looked up to meet Harry's worn eyes. _He must be exhausted from actually doing_ _something_ _besides laying around for once_ , Draco laughed to himself subconsciously.

The question came out more like a statement but Harry just shrugged his shoulders while setting away his last quill.

"I wanted to ask you if you were leaving to see your family for the week, now that your house has gone to Diagon Alley I don't see the point in staying when you have a family back home-"

"You ramble too much Potter, seriously," he paused for a minute to lay down.

"I haven't spoken to my mother since the trials."

"Merlin Malfoy-"

"Draco," he reminded him.

"Draco... why? I'd expect that of your father but your mother?" Harry didn't intend to shame Draco but quickly realized that's what he'd basically done.

"I mean, sorry, I don't know anything I can't say that-"

"Its fine Potter," he sighed, "My mother has been ill, I send her what little money I have left but I can't bear to face her."

Draco wiped the corner of his eye away, "I'm scared to see her face, I don't want her to die Potter but, what can I do? Seeing her will only upset me more, it's so selfish of me really." Harry hadn't expected Draco to have come out with this so easily but in a way, it made Harry silently happy as if he was furthering their relationship.

Harry got up to sit beside Draco and provide him with a closeness.

"You're not selfish, I may not completely understand your reasoning but you're concerned for your mother which is what a good son does," he laid a hand over Draco's, "What if you went to go see her now with someone? Would that make you feel better?"

Draco hid his soft grin and nodded, "It may be foolish to ask you to enter into the Malfoy Manor, but with my father gone I would feel a lot better if even _you_ came with me." Harry smiled and layed down now on the comfy bed, taking in all of the Slytherin's scent which was now bleeded into the sheets.

Harry's and Draco's relationship was odd but they seemed to have adjusted to becoming a little more than friends at this point. Draco opened up to Harry that night about something as personal as his mother and _then_ inviting him to tag along. If you would have told Harry he'd have shagged Malfoy then gone to see his sickly mother with him in the Malfoy Manor all in the same week that summer, he would have thought you'd been insane.

He wasn't complaining though, he made sure to reach for whatever little progress he could make with the blonde.

They had settled that tomorrow they would take off to visit the Malfoy Manor and possibly stay the week there if his mother would allow it. Merlin knows Draco's father would be having a meltdown if he'd knew Harry Potter would be staying at _his_ Manor with _his_ son.

Morning had awoken the two who had passed out respectively in their own beds, Harry was still unsure how far he could go with Draco even though he had shagged the poor blonde.

"Bloody sun, eyes bleedin'.." Harry heard a groan from across the room and chuckled in response.

He got up and quickly closed the shades to relieve Draco of any future headache and further groaning.

"Thanks.." he heard a mumbled voice turn back to sleep.

"Get up Draco, it's not even that early," Harry moved over to poke Draco's side.

"Potter- shit no," Harry had gotten a chuckle out of Draco and continued to tickle his side.

"Stop, stop, Potter--Stop you prat! I'm up, I'm up!" He swatted Harry's hand away, calming from his laughter high.

Draco stretched out like a cat before slipping out of bed to quickly get ready to see his mother. He was more than nervous and hoped it didn't show to Potter of all people.

"Should I bring flowers? A gift? Money perhaps? I don't think I can afford that right now.." Draco began to mumble to himself in the mirror.

"I think you being there will be a good enough gift to her," Harry didn't really know if that was true or not but he wanted to calm Draco's nerves and gave the blonde a warm smile.

"I doubt that but thank you," Draco patted the side of Harry's cheeks and gestured them both towards the door.

The Manor itself was absolutely terrifying to Harry. The dark and eerie vibe to it sent cold chills down Harry's spine but he was here for Draco, and he was desperate to get closer to Draco.

Draco had led him up to the door which had opened upon Draco's command, both immediately greeted by an unfamiliar house elf. 

"Master Draco? Its been so long," The elf shuffled around a bit nervously.

Draco nodded, "Where is mother ?" The elf perked up, "Mrs. Malfoy is in her room..." and with a silent thanks, Harry followed quickly Draco to wherever his mother's room was.

It took Harry a moment to realize they had been waiting outside a room for over a minute, Draco was prepping himself stiffly, to which Harry laid a gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort and guided the two into the room.

Mrs.Malfoy was facing away towards a fireplace, unaware of the two who had entered.

They approached her chair cautiously, Draco silently wishing he'd find her asleep and have to come back another day. But there she was, reading some large novel, glasses tipped and tea in hand. She looked much healthier than he'd seen her last time.

Draco assumed this was because he'd been saved by Potter from being sent to Azkaban but didn't really know for sure.

"Mother?" Draco rasped out, just barely audible to be heard by the three of them.

She flinched but turned towards the two, a grin emerging on her lips.

"Draco, my boy, you finally came to visit your dear old mother," She let out a soft laugh and opened her arms to embrace Draco.

Draco let out a choked sob as he gripped onto his mother who only ran a soothing hand down his back to calm him.

"I'm sorry mother..." He mumbled into her sweater over and over.

Harry stood awkwardly watching the two Malfoy's share an unheard of moment of affection.

"Shh, Draco dear, it's alright," She whispered to the blonde who seemed to calm his emotions, letting go.

He shuffled back over to Potter who gave Narcissa a gentle wave.

"Oh Potter it's so nice to see you again, have you been taking care of my Draco?" She took a sip of her tea, now interested in Harry who reached a hand over Draco's side protectively.

Harry blushed for a moment, "I suppose... yes, I wanted to make sure he was on good terms with you--I thought it would benefit his health to do so," He sweated, careful with his wording.

She grinned softly at the two, "Well thank you, I've been doing much better in case if you're wondering Draco, I didn't mean to leave your letters hanging," She admitted, "I read them every day and every day I feel better, only I kept hoping you'd come to see me." Draco's face fell with shame.

"I'm so happy to see you Draco, It really had been so lonely here without your father."

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something but retraced his thought and left the air dry of conversation.

She got up cautiously and gestured to the two.

"Take a seat you two, I'll fix you up a cup of tea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sposed to end this 2 chapters ago but I suppose we can call these "extra" if this ends up a bit dry,, oops
> 
> Edit: I'm putting this book on hold while I finish another book I'm working on, i want to come back to this with good ideas


End file.
